okamifandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Celestial Brush God
Celestial Brush Gods (笔神? ) são 13 deuses das Técnicas do Pincel Celestial. Eles representam os 12 membros do Zodíaco Chinês mais o gato, que está incluído no zodíaco vietnamita em vez do coelho. Como no zodíaco japonês, o javali aparece como um Celestial God em substituição do porco, que é o animal de numero 12 nos demais zodiacos chinês. Shiranui possuía todos as 13 Brush Techniques em seu pico de força, mas em sua morte , cada um dos deuses se dividiram ficaram a esperar a sua própria maneira pelo seu retorno, se escondendo em constelações. Não se sabe se cada deus possuía uma forma até então. A fim de recuperar seus poderes, Amaterasu e sua filha deve procurar esses deuses para restaurar o equilíbrio da natureza para todo o Nippon. Celestial Brush Gods |border= }} | | Shiranui (Antiga encarnação de Amaterasu) | Um lobo com um Reflector queimante em suas costas. Este deus poderoso morreu em batalha contra Orochi e renasceu cem anos depois. | Mestre de Todos Celestial Brush Techniques. |} ''Ōkami A lista que se segue apresenta os '''Brush Gods' em aproximadamente na mesma ordem em que Amaterasu encontra-os, embora os três macacos Hanagami são encontrados em momentos diferentes. A parte inferior do menu de save mostra pequenas estátua como ícones dos deuses do pincel que correspondem às técnicas de Pincel que Amaterasu possui no momento do save, estes ícones são classificados na ordem do zodíaco tradicional, começando com o rato e com o gato adicional ao fim. |border= }} | | Amaterasu | Uma loba Branca com manchas vermelhas que se arma com um Reflector em suas costas. Ela representa o cachorro no zodíaco chinês. | Sunrise | | Yomigami | O primeiro deus a se encontrar, Yomigami é um dragão enorme, com um rolo de papel anexado a sua cauda. Ele representa o dragão no zodíaco chinês. | Rejuvenation | | Tachigami | Tachigami é um pequeno rato que empunha uma tachi(espada grande). Ele representa o rato no zodíaco chinês. | Power Slash | | Hanagami | Os Hanagami são um grupo de três macacos conhecidos como deuses da flora. Sakigami segura um shō. Hasugami segura um shakuhachi. Tsutagami segura um par de pratos. Todos os três representam o macaco no zodiaco chinês. | Greensprout (Bloom, Water Lily and Vine) | | Bakugami | Bakugami é o javali da explosões que é seguido por quatro leitões com rabos em chamas. Ele representa o porco no zodíaco chinês. | Cherry Bomb | | Yumigami | Yumigami é o coelho fêmea fazedora de Mochi da Lua. Ela representa o coelho no zodíaco chinês. | Crescent | | Nuregami | Nuregami é uma serpente dentro de um balão de água. Ela representa a serpente no zodíaco Chinês. | Waterspout | | Kazegami | Kazegami é o deus equestre do vento. Ele representa o cavalo no zodíaco chinês | Galestorm | | Moegami | Moegami é uma grande fênix. Ele representa o Galo no zodíaco chinês | Inferno | | Kasugami | Kasugami é uma ovelha bêbada. Ela representa a ovelha no zodíaco chinês. | Veil of Mist | | Kabegami | Kabegami é uma pequena gata deusa das paredes. O gato não é um animal normal do zodiaco chinês, sendo este enganado pelo rato e ter perdido seu posto para o mesmo (com base em diferentes versões da astrologia), mas é encontrado no lugar do coelho no zodíaco vietnamita. | Catwalk | | Gekigami | Gekigami is a hot-tempered tiger with an enormous bow and a quiver of lightning bolts on his back. He represents the tiger in the Chinese Zodiac. | Thunderstorm | | Itegami | Itegami is the final Brush god: a large ox. He represents the ox in the Chinese Zodiac. In the Vietnamese Zodiac, it is substituted by the water buffalo. | Blizzard |} ''Ōkamiden All the brush gods appear to have children in ''Ōkamiden. These children have the same powers and names as their parents. The game also introduces new brush gods who grant new powers. The new set of gods is made up of animals with no connection to the Chinese zodiac. According to the young Michigami, some of the previous Brush Gods disappeared due to the imbalance of dark and light after Amaterasu defeated Yami. Below is a list of the gods who appear. |border= }} | | Chibiterasu | Chibiterasu is the son of Amaterasu. He was summoned to save Nippon from the forces of evil. | Sunrise | | Michigami | Michigami is a penguin who is accompanied by his three children. He is one of the brush gods introduced in Ōkamiden. | Guidance | | Kyokugami | Kyokugami is a whale accompanied by his two children who bounce on his water spout. He, like Michigami, is one of the brush gods introduced in Ōkamiden. | Magnetism | | Yomigami's Children | Seahorse literally translates to "baby dragon" in Japanese; thus two young dragons appear alongside Yomigami. | Rejuvenation | | Nuregami's Child | A young snake in jar of water that appears alongside Nuregami. | Water Spout | | Gekigami's Child | A small tiger cub who rides on his father's electrical arrows and carries one in his mouth. | Thunderstorm | | Kazegami's Child | A foal with a small green toy windmill that appears alongside Kazegami. | Galestorm | | Moegami's Child | A young bird who steals his father's pipe. | Inferno | | Tachigami's Children | Three small mice who appear alongside Tachigami. | Power Slash | | Sakigami's Child | A small monkey who appears alongside Sakigami. | Bloom | | Tsutagami's Child | A small monkey who appears alongside Tsutagami. | Vine | | Bakugami's Children | Four young boars who appear alongside Bakugami. | Cherry Bomb |} Categoria:Espécies